nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Bros. 3
Super Mario Bros. 3 (Japanese: スーパーマリオブラザーズ3, Sūpā Mario Burazāzu Surī, sometimes referred to as Mario 3, SMB3, or Super Mario 3) is the third game in the ''Super Mario'' series. It was released in 1989, and was developed and published by Nintendo. It was the official Masterpiece game and is the second best selling video game, right after Super Mario Bros. and also the second most popular NES game also after Super Mario Bros. It is a return to traditions after the very different Super Mario Bros. 2. It was the first game in the series to give Mario the ability to fly. It is one of the most popular games on the Wii's Virtual Console. It is available for 500 Wii points. Plot Mario and Luigi are out and about in the Mushroom World. Traveling amonst the worlds Mario and bro are asked for help by a servant Toad. The servant pleas for the Mario brothers help as the king of the land's magic wand had been stolen and the king tranformed into an animal. Agreeing to help, Mario stumbles upon an Airship. Climbing upon the anchor of the flying vessel, Mario fights to the cabin of the ship and discovers the thief who stole the magic wand. One of Bowser's eight children, a Koopaling, Larry Koopa. Mario defeats the Koopa brat and returns the magic wand to the king transforming him back to his normal state. But the adventure is far from over. Mario must traverse across seven kingdoms of the Mushroom World in order to defeat the Koopas and restore order to the lands. While Mario is out adventuring Bowser takes advantage of the time to kidnap Princess Peach and take her to his castle in the Dark Land. Characters Playable The two playable characters, Mario and Luigi, are almost identical other than the change in color palates. *Mario - The main hero of the game. *Luigi - Mario's slightly younger, but taller, brother. Nonplayable *Peach (Toadstool) - The princess who gets kidnapped by the evil Bowser. *Bowser - The Koopa King who kidnaps Peach and tries to defeat Mario and Luigi. At the end of the game, Mario and Luigi will defeat the Koopa army and send Bowser through an endless pit, where the two will then save Peach. The Kings The following is a list of the King's transformations that they take over once a Koopa Kid curses him. Enemies Goombas * Goomba *Microgoomba * Paragoomba * Pile Driver Micro-Goomba Troopas * Koopa Troopa * Koopa Paratroopa *Rocky Wrench * Spike Buzzies * Buster Beetle * Buzzy Beetle * Parabeetle Piranha Plants *Muncher * Nipper Plants * Piranha Plant * Ptooie *Venus Fire Trap Lakitu *Lakitu * Spiny Koopa Brothers * Boomerang Bros. * Hammer Bros. * Fire Bros. * Sledge Bros. Fortress * Boo * Dry Bones * Hot Foot *Podoboo *Roto-Disc * Stretch *Thwomp Water *Cheep Cheep *Baby Cheep *Big Bertha *Blooper *Blooper with Kids *Boss Bass *Jelectro *Lava Lotus *Spiny Cheep-Cheep Artillery *Bob-omb *Bullet Bill *Missile Bill *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp Bosses *Boom Boom *Bowser *Koopalings Other *Angry Sun *Fire Snake Worlds In the game, there are a total of eight worlds, and one Warp Zone world. Some of the world's names were changed with the release of various versions and remakes. Also listed, are some nicknames of the these worlds as published in the early days of Nintendo Power. Items *'1 Up Mushroom' - Once you find one of these green mushrooms, you will have one extra life. *'10 Coin Block' - These blocks have 10 coins inside of them, though they may wear out before you are able to get all 10. Also, you can just have 1 coin blocks *'Anchor' - The anchor will stop an airship from moving around the world you're on in case you fail to defeat the level. *'Fire Flower' - Once your Super Mario, you will be able to find a Fire Flower in some blocks. Once you do find one, you will be able to shoot fire balls from your hand. *'Frog Suit' - Once you have a frog suit on, you will be able to swim much faster than any other type of Mario. You will also be able to jump much higher on land, though it will slow your speed down. *'Hammer' - You will be able to use a hammer on the map to break blocks that are blocking you from other parts of the map. *'Hammer Suit' - Hammer Suits will be able to defeat enemies that can't be defeated any other way such as a Boo and Fire Balls. *'Invisible Block' - These blocks are invisible, and will suddenly appear sometimes just when you jump. They will also sometimes help you get to higher areas as well. *'Jump Block' - Jump Blocks are blocks with music notes on them. Once you jump on one, you will be able to go much higher. *'Lakitu's Cloud' - On the map, you will be able to use Lakitu's Cloud to skip a stage. However, if you die in the next stage, you'll go back to before the skipped stage. *'Warp Whistle' - Once you find one of the three magic whistles, you will be able to go to other worlds. *'Music Box' - Once you use the Music Box, it will put the Hammer Brothers to sleep, making them easy to kill. *'P Wing' - P Wings will allow Mario or Luigi to fly through an enitre stage. *'Starman' - Once you find a rare starman, you will be invincible for a short time, being able to crash and defeat virtully every enemy. *'Standard Block' - Standard blocks are blocks of shiny brown bricks that can be destroyed by super mario and koopa shells. They are common like ? blocks and can contain items too. Any blocks that aren't shiny are blockhoppers, mini-goombas in disguise who try to jump on you. *'Super Leaf' - Once you find a Super Leaf, you will be able to use the Raccoon Suit, which will let you fly if you are running fast enough. *'Super Mushroom' - Once you're regular Mario, you will be able to use a Super Mushroom which will make you bigger and stronger, letting you crash through blocks. You will also have more heath than before. *'Switch Block' - Once you hit a switch block, it will turn all the blocks in the stage into coins. *'Tanooki Suit' - Once you find a Tanooki Suit, you will be able to do what raccoon mario can do, as well as being able to turn into stone for a short time. *'Vine' - Once you find a vine, you will be able to go to higher places in the sky. Development Super Mario Bros. 3 was developed by Nintendo in Kyoto, Japan. The programmers used a tool called Character Generator Computer Aided Design, which contains all of the game's graphics that are used in the game. Only ten people were involved in the development of Super Mario Bros. 3. It took two years to create the game. Legacy Remakes of the game include: *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) (VG) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) (VG) *Virtual Console *e-Reader Super Mario Bros. 3 was featured in the movies The Wizard and Beethoven. The show would be adapted in cartoon form for The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Trivia *The warp whistle plays the same music as the one in The Legend of Zelda. *In an underworld area, there are coins in the shape of 3, representing the 3rd game in the Super Mario Bros. series. *In multiplayer, if both players are standing on the START square, if player one presses the A button, both players will enter a randomly-selected minigame. One of the minigames is based on the bonus stage from Mario Bros. *In World 3, the island that the castle is on is in the shape of Japan and the castle is the location of Nintendo of Japan. External links *Super Mario Bros. 3 at Nintendo.com *Super Mario Bros. 3 at Virtual Console Reviews Category: Mario games Category: Major Nintendo games Category: Nintendo Entertainment System games Category: 1990 video games Category: Virtual Console games Category: Nintendo developed games Category: Sequels Category:1989 video games Category:1988 video games Category:Spinoffs